Tell Tale Heart
by The Crone's Daughter
Summary: A classic whodunit berought to life by Poe' "Tell-Tale Heart", with a surpring end. B is in here too, but only at the end. Going on Haitus for a month...but will come back with more!


Tell-Tale Heart

AN: I do not own Death Note nor Another Note, L, Light, and B, The Tell-Tale Heart or any of Poe's literary masterpieces. I am only a honored person gets to write this story. Enjoy. Sadly, I am going to go on a haitus for a month...(tear). I have to study for my exams but I_ promise _all of you that I will be back with more for you.

With So Much Love It Pains Me To Type,

PenArtist10000

* * *

This is my confession, if you wanted to call it one. I have done a deed of great evil, of stealing a life in its prime, I deserve to rot in prison. It was not all my fault it was just those eyes!

I have always been laid back and quiet person, my intelligence allows me to, but not tonight. This dark night I am anxious, truly so; however my senses have only been sharpened, eyes seeing everything from this rush of adrenaline that throws my heart into rapid pumps. I can hear the team work downstairs, Matsuda's loud voice tells a joke that no one laughs to; Watari's soft and quick footsteps several floors overhead.

How can you say that I am mad, I am in perfect health and have a strong hold on reality. This feeling of nerves, like being watched from all corners of the room is from that _idea._ An idea that once it latched on to my brain it never let go, always burrowing centimeters further down my mind.

There was no object I wished to obtain nor passion that needed to be ended, did I care for the man. He was my first and probably friend, one who I could hold lengthy conversations about advanced thinking, we could even play mind chess when we wanted. The others just shrugged, their minds not capable to understand the way our minds move. It was one thing, a small human detail that drove me to murder. His eyes…Oh how I despised them so.

Never showing emotion, hiding dark secrets, whenever I looked into those eyes I felt frightened and cold. It felt that he was smirking with them at times; other times it was like falling into a deep black pit, a feeling of despair holds you tight when you knew he was the one to your salvation. It was by inches that went to feet to miles, that I made up my mind to kill him.

The case was going nowhere, we both knew it and were both bored by it. We knew that there would come a time where we would go back to our daily lives. One as a cat, quick-thinking and never going by the rules; the mouse ,who plays childish tricks and making new rules as he goes. By no means would this game end, a short time-out as the cat and mouse would be replaced and the game would continue.

This is what separates me from mad-men, those who know _nothing_ and work on impulse. You should have been there, watching me move with cat-like caution. I thought for months on how to follow through and had no change in manner to the man the week he was killed. It was a few nights after we had been separated, a heavy shackle lifted from my wrist and a mark that the end was near, and that I began to stopover his room in the dead of night.

Every night at midnight, I slowly-slowness obtained from years of practice- opened his door. He was a light sleeper I remember, he awoke quite violently when I shifted in my sleep or rose to use the lavatory. When I had made an opening far enough to slide my head, it took me a whole hour to completely insert it, and with a leisurely manner you would see a panther stalking its prey, I brought out a small penlight. It was easily obtained after a few minute of searching Watari's desk, he was in his older years and had started to forget little things.

I lit the light carefully, only letting a small and wavering beam fall onto his eyelid. No mad person could achieve this feat without letting themselves slip up, now could they? I repeated this for seven lengthy nights, at the stroke of midnight and lit up that damned eye, and every morning I greeted him with the usual pleasantries. I severely doubted that he knew that I watched him sleep at night, even though he had an IQ over 200.

On the eight night, I was very wary of my movements, opening the door at least took me forty minutes, never before this moment have I ever felt the extent of my full power. Today was the day, the taskforce would all be gone from the building and Watari sent on errand on the other side of the world. This would be the end of those terrible eyes that mocked me every time I looked at him! I smirked, failing to hold in my low cackle as I produced the small light from my pocket.

I suppose he heard me since he shifted in the bed as if he were distressed. I froze completely, a lesser man would have probably ran away, but not I. The room was as dark as the Reaper's Gown, no windows or digital clocks gave any assistance to his vision, so I continued my sloth-like entrance. I was about to turn on the light when my finger tapped twice upon the button, clicking loudly. He sprang up from the folds of the blanket, a light whisper "Who's there?" floated over to me.

I froze again, waiting an hour for him to go back to sleep, he did nothing. He was listening, listening for that cruel creature called Death in the walls. After a few moments, I heard a sound; a groan deep with woe and pain coming only when hope is dashed. I forced myself to hold in my laughter, knowing the sound for it has come out of my own mouth when the dark terrors of my mind press close, their ghostly hands slowly claw and tear my soul to shreds.

I pitied him, only a bit though, his fears coming true. I assume at first he put blame on the wind, the building with it's many rooms and halls; it was in vain for he knew what it was. It was after ten minutes that I started to adjust the light covertly, until a weak ray as thin as a spider's silk hit his eye.

I saw that it was wide open, fear shone a like a star in it and began to boil my blood. I could see every shade of color in that eye and that _thing_ that sickened me so, but I could not see any part of his face for I had , by habit I consider, aimed it at that precise spot.

A loud sound, like a large analog clock wrapped in cotton, its ticking amplified by it thick fibers. I knew what it was, I heard it every time we went to bed, it was his heartbeat and it stoked my fury. I kept still but the beating only increased, thundering louder and_ louder_ as I maintained the beam on his eye.

I began to worry that the girl might hear it, she would only meddle and annoy me, and his time has _come!_ With a lunge and yell I grabbed him, he screamed only once as I broke his neck. I then rolled him under the bed, his heart still sounded in the room but this did not bother me in the least. I checked his pulse and held my hand over the chest for several minutes, he was truly dead.

As the night went on, I carefully dismembered the body, the head then arms and legs, no blood spilled as I worked for the tub caught it all. I placed the appendages under the floor, the carpet was easy to remove and floorboard went up with ease. It was four in the morning when I finished and still dark outside, a loud knocking disturbed me.

I went the surveillance camera, Mogi and Yagami Senior were at the door. I opened the doors and let them in, they explained that Misa had called them, babbling about a ghost shrieking or something. They asked for my friend and all I did was give them a small smile, he was not felling good and wanted to be alone and the shriek was from me, I had a bad dream and woke in terror.

They said they still wanted to search, to calm Misa's nerves. I led them to all the rooms, even _his, _telling them that he was on the roof getting some air. I brought chairs into the room, putting mine right under the corpse. The men were satisfied, we chatted about the case and weather but I began to feel off.

My head ached and hands shook, a ringing in my ears that I could not place. I learned that the sound _was not _from my ears, I talked loudly and fluently to ignore it. A dull thud of sorts, a sound that comes from an analog clock wrapped in cotton…

I began to yell and scream about random trifles, arms flying about. I paced the floor and wished them to be gone but the sound only increased in tempo. I swore and threw my chair, the Mogi only smiled while Yagami was frowning as they chatted. They _knew!_ They saw my burning glares I gave him behing is back!

They were_ mocking _me, watching me break down. This thought screamed through my mind, that any jail or punishment was more tolerable than this! I glared as they gave me fake smiles! The pounding got louder. Louder._! _

_**Louder! **_

"Bastards!" I cried, "Play your game no longer! I did it, tear up the floor! Here, it is here the body lies!"

* * *

Don't you give me that judgmental stare, you look just like him. Chuckle all you want ,you've obtained your story now let me go!

"Ahh, no. Light…even though I applaud you with the murder of L…you tried to kill me."

I was killing _criminals_ what did you expect! I-Wait. How are you still alive if I wrote your name down?

"Death Notes don't work on people who have alredly died _or_ Shinagami.

Out of luck, buddy. Now, thank you for your story but I have more important things to do. How do you want to _die?_


End file.
